Pigtails
by Mal Doran Vala
Summary: A Daniel and Vala turn into kids fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pigtails

Author: Michey aka Vala

Summary: A turning into kid fic with Daniel and Vala

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala forum

Laundry was getting impatient, himself and half of SG-1 were waiting in the briefing room, for Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, Daniel was meant to be presenting to them what he had found out about the device he had been studying from P3G-464, apparently he had made a big breakthrough, Vala had been helping him translate it, as the language inscribed around the base of the unit was an ancient form of Go'uld and who better to decipher it than a former snakehead.

"Colonel Carter" said General Laundry, causing her to sit to attention, "Could you go and retrieve Daniel and Vala, I'm sure they're still in Doctor Jackson's lab too wrapped in whatever it is they're working on to remember the time."

"Yes Sir." replied Sam as she left the room heading for Daniel's lab, knowing full well that this wasn't the first time he was late for a briefing after getting too excited by a new language or discovery.

When she arrived at the lab though she didn't encounter an archeologist and his ever glued to his side sidekick, instead she found two unconscious children, both lying by the side of Daniel's desk.

Moving over to their laying forms Sam quickly checked their pulses, making sure that they were both breathing and alive, then moved straight over to the SGC internal phone, and dialed the number for the briefing room.

"General, this is Colonel Carter, I think you all better get down here, I think we have a security leak."

All members of the briefing quickly looked between themselves before jumping out of their seats and heading for Daniel's office.

Once off the phone to the briefing room, Sam had called Doctor Lam in the infirmary and asked her to send a team down as well to check out the children who were still asleep to the world in the office.

"Sam?" Questioned Cameron as he entered the lab, asking as to the situation.

"We seem to have intruders on the base." replied Sam indicating to the two sleeping forms.

"Whose are they?" asked Laundry

"No idea Sir, I just found them in here."

"What of Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran?" enquired Teal'c

"They weren't here when I got arrived."

"Alright, what have we got?" asked Doctor Lam entering the room, with two nurses and a gurney.

"It seems two kids have infiltrated the base." replied a very confused General, a statement which earned him a bemused look form his daughter.

"Ok, well lets get them to the infirmary and make sure they are healthy, at least."

She replied as the two nurses lifted one child up each and placed them side by side on the gurney.

"And Human." interjected Cameron, "make sure they're human, the last thing we want is some big horrible morphing monster that can make itself look like innocent kids." he pretended to shudder.

"I'll look out for big horrible morphing monsters Colonel." Doctor Lam replied as she and the nurses pushed the gurney out the door.

The members of SG-1 all looked at each other with bewilderment before following onto the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala forum

Inthe infirmary the Cameron, Teal'c and Sam all sat quietly watching over the children from a short distance so that the infirmary staff could go about their work without them being in the way.

"Ok," the Doctor said walking out of her office, "the lab has just sent me back their blood work and.."

"Human, they're human right?" asked Cameron

"Yes perfectly human."

"Good."

"In fact their blood work seems to match that of Vala and Daniel exactly."

"What?" questioned Sam.

"The DNA is conclusive, that's them."

"But they're" pointing at the sleeping forms, "kids, I know Vala whines like a kid, but I remember her being a lot taller." Stated Cameron

"This would explain as to why we have been unable to locate Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c interrupted.

"But, they're kids!"

"What could have caused this to happen?" Sam asked the Doctor

"You're asking me, I've never heard of anything like this before, I was hoping you guys might have come across something like this before and be able to help me out on this one."

"There was an incident with the Asgard, where they cloned General O'Neill and made a younger teenage version of him." Said Sam

"So you think they may be involved?" asked Doctor Lam

"Well that was one rogue Asgard working without the approval of the rest of the Asgard." Replied Sam

"And the resulting younger clone had been a mistake due to a stamp that the Asgard had placed on O'Neill's DNA." Informed Teal'c

"So it's unlikely it's them."

"My money is on that device Jackson and Vala were working on." Said Cameron

"I can't see that" replied Sam

"Why not?" Asked Doctor Lam

"That's an ancient Go'uld device."

"So?"

"So what reason would the Go'uld have for a device that makes people younger?" replied Sam

"Maybe they wanted to make themselves live forever?"

"But it is the symbiote that would need regenerating, making humans young again wouldn't do anything for them, as they could just take a new host."

"Well hopefully when the munchkins wake up they can tell us what happened?" replied Cameron

"Well, Colonel that's presuming that they have retained their memories." Questioned Doctor Lam

"You believe that they will have lost their memories when they aged backwards?" asked Sam

"Well, its possible it has set their minds back to their previous age as well, its equally possible they may not have any ideas who they are at all."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun." Said Cameron

"When do you think they will wake up?"

"I'd give it a few more hours, they are both soundly asleep, whatever happened to them seemed to have exhausted them both."

"I better go and tell Laundry what we know." Stated Cameron, "you guys staying here?" he asked already knowing the answer when it came to one of the team being in the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Valawas the first one to wake, turning over and rubbing her eyes gently, before taking in her surroundings.

"Hi", leaned over Sam cautiously, the others at this point also saw that she was awake and slowly moved closer.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Sam

Vala shyly shook her head, before hiding under the covers when she saw Teal'c and Cameron.

:She doesn't seem to know who I am." Sam told them.

Doctor Lam walked over and sat gently on the edge of her bed

"Vala?"she asked hoping she would get some sign that she knew her name

"Vala?" she said again as she gently pulled the covers back, the small girl underneath lied curled up clearly scared of her surroundings.

"Hi there." She said softly stroking the young girl's hair to try and sooth her.

"My name is Carolyn, is yours Vala?"

Vala slowly nodded only looking in the doctors direction

"This is Sam, she said pointing out the other woman next to her.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you."

"Can you tell me how old you are?"

Vala rolled over onto her other side and hid her face in her arms.

"Ok, we should give her some time."

"At least she knew who she was."

"Yes it suggests that her memories have resorted to their previous state of a child.

"Doctor Lam, I believe that Daniel Jackson is waking up." Teal'c informed the rest of the group.

Doctor Lam signaled that they should stay a little way back and let her talk to him, rather than overwhelm him as they seemed to with Vala, Sam stayed sitting with Vala, quietly by the edge of her bed stroking her hair as Doctor Lam had managed to calm her earlier, hoping it would help her to begin to talk.

"Hi there, can you tell me your name?" Doctor Lam asked the young boy

"Daniel."

"Hi Daniel, I'm Carolyn, do you know where you are?"

The young boy looked up at his surroundings surveying the area

"Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes, sort of"

"Where are my Mummy and Daddy?"

"Well, they…."

"Are they on another dig?"

"Yes, they had to go on a dig and they asked us to look after you for a little while, is that Ok?"

The young boy simply nodded

"Ok, I'm just going to go and talk to my friends quickly I am going to be just over there, Ok, you say if you need anything Ok?"

"Ok."

"How is he?"

"The same he knows who he is, but asked after his parents, so must have also resorted to his childhood memories."

"What did you say about his parents?"

"I said they're on a dig and he was staying here with us for a little while."

"Did he buy it?"

"He seemed to."

Doctor Lam looked over to Sam silently asking how Vala was, Vala had turned over and was resting her head on the side of Sam's leg, at least showing that she was beginning to become more comfortable with her surroundings.

"You feel like talking now?" Sam asked.

Vala just shrugged.

"Ok, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Seven." She whispered.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Well, you're on a planet called Earth, you're going to be staying here for a little while, ok?"

"Is my Mummy here?"

"No, but I am and so is Carolyn and we're going to take really good care of you, Ok?

"Ok." She whispered


	4. Chapter 4

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Cameronhad come to the briefing prepared and put one of Daniel's bulky books on each chair at the end of the briefing table to makeshift booster seats for the two miniature members of SG-1.

_He'll kill me if he ever finds out I used his favourite books for this_, he thought

As the rest of the briefing filled in the room, Cameron placed Daniel in his booster seat, however Vala was refusing to leave Sam's vicinity and sat on her lap.

"So, you're telling me this is Vala?" questioned General Laundry

"Yep." Replied Vala herself, wondering why anyone was questioning her name.

"From the horses mouth, Sir." Replied Cameron

"Is there a reason there are in this briefing?" he asked referring to the children in question.

"We want them to spend as much time with SG-1 as possible, it may be that their old memories are just repressed and could surface if they are around recognizable people and places." Answered Doctor Lam

"Ok, Ok, how did this happen?"

From the looks going between the people in the briefing the General could tell that they didn't have a clue.

"Any ideas at all?"

"The only idea we have is that maybe the device they were working on may have something to do with this." Replied Cameron

"Although we can't see a reason for the Go'uld to do this, it seems the only lead we have at the moment."

"Ok, Colonel Carter I want you working on this device with Doctor Lee and grab Captain Spares from SG-11, he is the next most qualified after Doctor Jackson in translating ancient Go'uld. Dismissed."

As the members of SG-1 and Doctor Lam got up to leave the briefing room, Sam realized that she was not going to be able to take Vala with her and work on this device, Teal'c sensing the same thing offered his services.

"Colonel Carter, would you like me to take the duties of minding Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran for the rest of the duration of the day."

Vala however was not happy about this idea and starting squirming away out of Sam's arms and trying to get in the opposite direction of the Jaffa.

"Vala, Vala, calm down."

"No."

"Vala."

"No, he's a jaffa."

"He won't hurt you."

"Yes he will, Jaffa are bad."

Catching onto the girls fear of Teal'c "She thinks that Jaffa still serve the bad guys and therefore Teal'c" Cameron realised

"Is in the service of a Go'uld." Filled in Sam

"This would explain her behaviour since she woke up."

Sam placed Vala down on the side of the briefing table , where she sat swinging her legs.

"Vala, where you come from, the Jaffa serve the Go'uld?"

Vala nodded, still keeping one weary eye on Teal'c

"Well, you see Teal'c here, he doesn't work for the Go'uld, he fights them."

Looking unconvinced, Vala looked up at Teal'c curiously

Teal'c took this opportunity and bent down to be at the same level as the young child.

"Vala, I do not serve any Go'ulds and wish to free this galaxy from them, I promise I will not hurt you."

Having never seen a Jaffa be gentle before she placed one of her hands onto his tattoo, running her fingers over the shape.

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise." Vala put her arms out to be picked up by the Jaffa, to which he was receptive and with one arms lifted her to his side.

"He then felt another young hand pulling at his trouser leg the other side and found a young Daniel Jackson not wanting to be left out and pulled him up also.

"If any of you require our assistance, we will be in the gym." Announced Teal'c intending to try and wear the youngsters out for the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the kind reviews so far, they are appreiciated.

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Having decidedthat he could be no help working on the device in Daniel's office, Cameron decided to head for the gym and see if Teal'c needed a hand with the kids, he need not have bothered as Teal'c had seemed to have found a great way of entertaining them by letting them jump on top of him and try and wrestle him to the ground, which they seemed to find highly entertaining, especially when Teal's would peel one of them off him and gently throw them onto the gym mat away from him.

"Hey guys." Interrupted Cameron from their fun.

What he hadn't been expecting was that he would be the next victim, as soon as Vala had seen him she ran in his direction and pelted herself onto him.

"Attack!" she yelled

Once Daniel saw the new victim he was also happy to help join in and soon Cameron had two children hanging off him.

"Teal'c a little help here?" he asked

"I am sorry Colonel Mitchell, but I am enjoying the rest."

"Thanks Buddy." He said as he walking over to the gym mats with the two children still attached and shook them off until they fell to the safety of the mats.

"Is this what you meant by entertaining them then?" asked Cameron

"I simply thought some physical exercise might do the children some good, it was there idea to play attack."

Both children were now breathless lying on the mats laughing so hard they couldn't catch their breath.

Vala then leant over and whispered something to Daniel, Cameron was glad to see that they had made friends, being the only other kids they were going to be around until they were made big again, they needed to rely on each other for company their own age.

Both children quietly crept up behind Teal'c as stealthily as possible, of course not stealthily enough for a former first prime who knew exactly where they were and where they were heading, but decided to indulge them as they launched their tickle attack on the Jaffa, however it backfired as Cameron joined Teal'cs side and helped him tickle the two tots until they begged for them to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Ihave had two of the nurses set up one of the VIP rooms for them." Doctor Lam told Sam and Cameron

"Good, how is working on the device going?" Asked Cameron

"It isn't." Said Sam feeling defeated, "although we watched the playback from the security cameras in Daniel's office and it seems the transformation happened while he and Vala were fiddling with the device."

"So at least we know we're looking at the right thing."

"I guess."

"How have they been this afternoon?"

"Good, in fact they should sleep well tonight me and Teal'c have been playing attack with them."

"Attack?"

"Vala's idea."

"Where are they anyway?" Asked Doctor Lam

"Teal'c's bringing them down in a minute."

Just then they emerged down the corridor Teal'c was walking carrying one child in each arm where they had their heads rested on his shoulder both clearly worn out from the afternoons exertions. Vala was yawning and rubbing her eyes and Daniel had his thumb in his mouth resting his head firmly on Teal'c

"Hey guys, did you have fun with Teal'c this afternoon?"

The only response was a small nod from Daniel and a umm from Vala.

"Ok, how about we get you guys some dinner and then you can both go to bed, ok?"

As they all made their way to the commissionary Cameron asked "What do you guys fancy eating then?"

"That stuff you gave me earlier." Replied Vala quickly

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, choclot."

"You can't have chocolate for dinner." Replied Sam as she took Vala from Teal'cs arms to give him a break from carrying two children at once.

"Why not? It's yummy."

"Well maybe you can have some chocolate cake for dessert if you eat all your dinner." Replied Doctor Lam.

Sam took both the children to sit at a table as the others went to get all of the food for the lot of them.

There were many whispers and looks from around the commissionary being 7pm, there were still lots of people at the SGC, scientists who couldn't leave their experiment until the morning or they wouldn't be able to sleep, teams that had just come back and wanted dinner before getting rest.

The grapevine which was pretty much run by the infirmary nurses had made the rounds and everyone seemed to know of Daniel and Vala's predicament. Even the teams who had only gated in, in the last hour.

The others returned to the table carrying the dinners, with spaghetti for Daniel and Vala hoping that they couldn't go to wrong with that, unfortunately although they were right that they would both be happy to eat it, they hadn't considered the amount of mess two seven year olds could make of themselves with spaghetti, they had more food on themselves and the table than in their mouths, especially Vala who was fascinated by the long stringy food and insisted in playing with it and trying to eat it with her hands, by the time they were finished they were a complete state and many of the SGC personnel had gotten their mobile phones out and taken photos to pop on the message boards when Daniel and Vala were back to normal size.

"Are you guys Ok getting them settled for the night?" Sam asked the boys

"Of course Colonel Carter."

"Why where you going?"

"I'm going to drive out to that kids superstore, they're open late and we need stuff for them tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Well clothes for one thing, that machine only seemed to shrink the clothes they were wearing and those are well and truly ruined now." Noting the state the two of them were in.

"Can I have my chocolate cake now?" Asked Vala

Most of the food was off her plate, the only problem was it hadn't really reached her mouth.

"Ok, but you have to eat this with your spoon or fork, no hands."

Vala readily agreed and took her plate of chocolate cake, Daniel followed suit and took his own plate of chocolate cake even though he still hadn't finished his spaghetti.

Vala experimented trying to use her spoon to lift up the cake, having never used such contraptions before she was struggling a little and ended up just puttng her face to the cake on the table and biting in, which resulted in a completely chocolate covered girl.

"You guys are going to have to wash them before you put them to bed" stated Sam seeing what Vala had just done.

"What? We can't shower Vala!" exclaimed Cameron

"I'll wash Vala." Offered Doctor Lam

"Thank you Doctor Lam." Said a relieved Teal'c

"What are we going to put them to sleep in?" asked Doctor Lam

"Just put them in issue black T shirts they should wear like nighties, and I'll get some stuff tonight."

"Maybe we should make a list of everything we're going to need for them."

"Ok, pyjamas, a couple of outfits each."

"Some toys."

"A Bear" injected Daniel

All eyes looked at him after his outburst with a mouthful of cake

"I need a teddy bear." He said with such seriousness.

"Ok, a teddy bear."

"Maybe a few Disney films."

"Some books."

"Just get the whole store."

"Alright well, I'm going to get going, I should be able to get back and get all the stuff sorted out before I turn in."


	7. Chapter 7

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Shortly after Teal'c and Cameron had managed to get Daniel cleaned up and in a T shirt, Doctor Lam brought Vala back in a similar state ready for bed.

"Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem, I don't think she would have ever forgiven you when she's back to normal if she found out you had done it."

"Well guys time to go to sleep."

However the sugar kick from the chocolate cake had kicked in for the kids and they had decided it was much more fun to bounce on the beds than to sleep in them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Laughed Doctor Lam as she walked out leaving the guys to sort them out.

"Come on, aren't you guys tired?"

"Nope." Bounced Vala, however Daniel seemed to be wavering.

Teal'c grabbed hold of Daniel and carried him over to the bed designated for him, after tucking him in and turned his attention to Vala

"Story?" asked Daniel

Teal'c turned back to Daniel surprised

"I can't sleep without a story." He explained with his thumb in his mouth

"We haven't got any books here at the moment." Explained Cameron

"Then make one up." Said Vala bouncing from her current bed over to Daniel's, Teal'c then caught hold of her and moved her down into the same bed as Daniel to tell them a story together.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a …" started Cameron

"A team called SG-1" supplied Teal'c

"Yeah and they went on really cool adventures."

"What were their names?" asked Vala intrigued by the story

"There were five if them, Cameron, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Vala."

Cameron began to retell the most recent missions of SG-1 to the pair of them as they both nodded off to peaceful sleep.

"Should we move Vala to her bed?"

"I believe she would wake if we moved her, perhaps she would be better left there for the night."

"Yeah."

"So do you want me to stay here tonight or are you going to?"

"I will be happy to."

"Ok, well I'll be here first thing, any problems you know where I am."

Teal'c nodded as he left the room and readied himself for a nights sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Early thenext morning Teal'c was awoken by a loud announcement by Vala

"I'm awake!" she said right into his ear with a big grin plastered on her face, Teal'c sat up straight in his bed and took in the scene around him, Vala filled with excitement ready for another day of fun, Daniel had decided to take all the covers off the beds and made a big mountain out of them.

Moving himself from the bed he moved over to the telephone to call Colonel Carter's lab, knowing that she would already be there, to request her to bring the supplies she had brought the night before for the children.

By the time Sam arrived at the VIP quarters, Daniel and Vala had managed to build themselves a fort, with bedcovers, two of the beds and two chairs and were hiding in it.

"Hi Teal'c, how much trouble were they last night?" asked Sam

"None at all, they are currently building a fortress."

"I can see that, guys do you want to come out of there so we can get you dressed in your new clothes."

They scrambled out the bottom of the fortress towards Sam and Teal'c, Sam pulled out some outfits out of the bag and let them choose what they wanted to wear, they happened to choose identical blue denim dungarees, and Vala insisted that Sam put her hair in pigtails.

"Ok why don't we all go and get some breakfast and then Colonel Mitchell is going to look after you for the day."

"Can I have more chocolate cake?" asked Vala hopefully

"Not for breakfast."

"Please." She asked with her best puppy eyes look.

"No sweetie, but maybe Cameron will let you have some later."

Vala pouted as she walked over to the new array of toys to see what fun things they had bought for her. Daniel picked out the closest teddy bear to be chosen as his favourite.


	9. Chapter 9

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Cameron came running around the corner into Sam's lab three hours after he had been given the responsibility fir the children.

"Sam have you seen Daniel and Vala?" he asked breathlessly

"YOU'VE LOST THEM?"

"Not lost exactly, misplaced."

"Where did you last have them?"

"In the gym, I was trying to tire them out, and they wanted to play hide and seek, I told them that they weren't to leave the gym, but I don't think they stuck to the plan."

"Ok, I'll call Teal'c and get him to help us look."

Vala stuck her head around the corner making sure that the corridor ahead of her was clear.

"Come on Daniel."

"Vala, where are we?"

"I'm trying to find the food place so we can get chocolate."

"I don't remember here, maybe we should go back."

"Stop being a sissy, come on."

Daniel followed Vala down the corridor, stopping to look in each room they passed, most empty labs and offices, they stopped when they saw Daniel's office recognizing it as the place that Sam had been working the day before, and giving them bearings as to where they were on the base.

As they carried on they finally came to the doors to the commissionary, walking over to the line Vala got herself a tray as she saw the others doing and asked the lady for two large pieces of chocolate cake and ice cream.

Once they had finished their desserts they decided to do some more exploring on base, this place was so much more fun without the adults watching over them.


	10. Chapter 10

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

"That hurt!"

"Your fault!"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"There you are." Sam said relieved as she walked into the gym and found Daniel and Vala, how two children could go missing on base for nearly an hour and a half was beyond her.

She quickly saw that they were not in the happiest of moods

"What's going on?"

"She hit me."

"He stamped on my foot."

"She tried to take my teddy."

"He pulled my pigtail."

"She called me a geek."

"He called me stupid."

"She stuck her tongue out at me."

"Ok, I've heard enough." Sam exclaimed already getting a headache from the two, realizing they weren't that different form their adult versions with their bickering.

The two kids gave each other evils before each walking to a different side of Sam marking their territory.

Cameron and Teal'c the came around the corner into the gym

"Ahh you've found them."

Noticing the tension between the two of them Teal'c inquired into the situation.

"She hit me."

"He called me a .."

"Alright don't start that again" Sam interrupted

"I want you two to apologise to each other and make friends." She said

Both children stayed silent, neither willing to make the first move to make friends.

"Daniel, don't you have something you would like to say to Vala?"

"No." he pouted

"Daniel."

"Why me first?"

"Daniel!"

"Alright , sorry Vala." He mumbled not looking at her

"Vala?"

"Sorry Daniel."

"Good, now that's sorted, what do you two think you were doing running all over the base by yourselves."

"It was her idea."

"Only coz you're too sissy to come up with fun ideas yourself."

"Am not!"

"Are too."


	11. Chapter 11

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

In the briefing later that morning Daniel and Vala still weren't very happy with each other rather than sitting together whispering they were on other sides of the briefing table, Vala was on Sam's lap drawing a picture, and Daniel was playing with his teddy, neither was very interested in what the grown ups were discussing. Both content on ignoring each other, but always checking on what the other was up to when they thought they weren't looking.

"Any progress on this device Colonel?" asked the General

"Some, we have managed to decipher that the device is meant to hold the key to eternal life, which was kind of obvious to us actually." Referring to the children, "but it's a slow process, the writing on the base is extensive and apparently very hard to translate, I have tried scanning it and seeing if I can find the power source but it seems to only be detectable when it is turned on."

"Which you haven't figured out how to do." Supplied Cameron

"Not yet."

"Ok, keep working on it, how are our guests settling in?" asked the General

"They seem Ok for now."

"We have gotten all the supplies we need for them for now."

"Supplies?"

"Yeah clothes, toys, books, Daniel's new teddy."

Daniel looked up at the mention of his teddy, as all eyes turned to him.

"He's called Jedimaster." He said proudly, remembering the film he had seen a few months ago.

"Alright keep me updated, dismissed."

As everyone was about to stand up and leave the room Vala interrupted.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No, you can't dismiss yet, I haven't finished my picture." She said still drawing away.

"Can't you finish your picture somewhere else?"

"No, I'm drawing Teal'c." she stated keeping a close eye on her work

"Well how long do you think you're going to be?" asked an amused General

"Nearly done……Done." She said holding her picture up proudly for all to see.

"The likeness is uncanny." Said Cameron indulging the girl

She handed the picture out to Teal'c "Present."

"Thank you young Vala, I will treasure it." He said taking the picture from her, planning to put it up in is quarters later that day.


	12. Chapter 12

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

"So what do you guys want to do this afternoon?" asked Doctor Lam their entrusted carer until dinner time.

"Dunno."

"Whatever"

The two youngsters replied not willing to share their ideas with one another.

"Well we could go and watch one of the movies that Sam brought for you?" Doctor Lam suggested.

With a small agreement from each of them, she took their hands one either side and walked them back to their VIP quarters

"Which film do you want to see?"

Vala looked curiously at the VHS Cassettes wondering what exactly they did, deciding the best way to find out would be to pull at the black tape and see what is inside the box.

"Ok, look like we're not going to be watching Mary Poppins." Doctor Lam took the broken cassette away from Vala and moved the rest to out of reach from her before her curiosity got the better of her.

"How about Star Wars?" knowing Daniel would enjoy it, considering the name of his new teddy that wasn't leaving his side anytime soon

"Yey!"

"What's Star Wars?" asked Vala

"You'll like it, come on lets pop the video in the player." She took Vala's hand and led her over to the player letting her place the video in."

Daniel seemed to be memorized by the film and watching every detail with awe, Vala however was more impressed with the television itself, the technology that she hadn't come across before according to her memories and moving pictures and clear sound astonished her. When the picture had first come on she touched the television trying to see if the images she saw were really in front of her and if she was on the spaceships she saw on the screen.


	13. Chapter 13

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Afterthey had finished watching the movie, Vala had asked if she could be taken to see Sam, having latched into her from the beginning Sam was still clearly her favourite.

Vala reached her lab and promptly climbed up onto the lab desk, peering and poking at the device that she had been working on.

"Oh, don't touch that, Vala. It might be dangerous."

"Kay."

"So Carolyn said you wanted to see me, is everything ok?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" asked a concerned Sam

"I want you to build me a lightsaber."

"A lightsaber?"

"Yeah, Carolyn showed me and Daniel this movy, and there were really cool weapons called lightsabers and I have decided that I should have one."

"I see."

"So, can we get started?"

"Well, the thing is, lightsabers don't really exist."

"But I saw one on the TV thing."

"I know, but that TV shows fictional stories."

"Fictioal?"

"Yes made up stories, plays?" she suggested, hoping the young girl would understand

"Oh." She the girl understanding, "But I really want one." She pleaded

"Well, we just don't have the technology to make a working one." She little pout on the girl's face was enough for Sam to well up

"Well maybe we can find a way to make a lightsaber with the lights, but it won't actually work as a weapon." _Which is probably a good thing_, she silently added thinking of all the trouble Vala could make with it.

"Really?"

"Yes, well I have to work on this myself, but I will see if Doctor Felger will have a look at trying to make something for you." _Better than him blowing up his lab like normal_


	14. Chapter 14

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

"When are we going to get dinner?" asked Vala for the third time in ten minutes.

"I told you, after we have had this briefing with the General." Repeated Cameron again.

"But I'm hungry now." She pouted

Daniel walked behind Vala and stuck his tongue out behind due to all her whining.

Cameron tried not to laugh and make Vala aware of Daniel's actions as then began to use his hands to make ears on Vala's head.

"Ok kids, come on sit up on a chair each, and we'll get this over as soon as possible to get you some dinner.' He said picking them up and placing them down on chairs opposite each other.

As the other filtered into the room, Vala found the perfect time to sneak out of the room and talk to the guards at the door and sneaking back again.

"Ok people. What's the latest?"

"The linguist department have managed to decipher a lot more of the base of the device, they think they have found the instructions to use the device for reverting specimens back to childhood."

"That's great, what are we waiting for?"

"They have found out how to make people into children, not how to reverse the process."

"Can we reverse the process?"

"There are no mentions of it on the device, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way."

"I still don't get why would someone make this device, if it takes away all your memories, it's not really extending anyone's life, just giving them a second one."

They all looked at each other in thought at this statement.

"Maybe the device is meant to be used in conjunction with another."

"Or maybe memories are meant to be in tact but Daniel and Vala used it improperly."

Daniel and Vala were both unusually listening to this exchange, a little confused about what they talking about, but unwilling to look to each other for entertainment.

Just then a SF entered the room carrying a plate with a sandwich, crisps, chocolate and a small juice carton.

"Lieutenant?" questioned Laundry for his entry into the briefing

"My apologises for intruding, Miss Mal Doran requested some dinner be brought to her." He said, as Vala was moving her drawing out of the way for her dinner.

Laundry would normally have reprimanded the lieutenant for intruding on a briefing, however he knew the charms Vala usually used on men, that and was before she was turned into an adorable kid.


	15. Chapter 15

If you like Daniel/ Vala fics, artwork, music videos etc, check out my homepage, the Daniel/ Vala Forum

Afterthe briefing the team all headed to the commissionary, although Vala had already eaten. They shouldn't really be surprised at her outgoing nature and wills to get whatever she wanted as a child, considering her behaviour as an adult, but she still managed to amaze them.

Daniel however was even madder at her, as she hadn't asked the man to bring him dinner too, and only thought about herself.

As Cameron and Teal'c went to get food for everyone, Sam took the children to a table in the corner of the commissionary, trying to keep them away from the prying eyes of the SGC personnel still fascinated with the former members of SG1.

They returned to the table carrying dinner for everyone except Vala, who just had a small bunch of grapes since she had already eaten.

"So, after this how about we get you two ready for bed?" Sam suggested

"But I'm not tired."

"I know but if we get you both ready for bed, then we can watch a movie or play a game until you guys are sleepy."


End file.
